


slow on sunday morning

by Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome/pseuds/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome
Summary: “Beatrice, it is eight o’clock on Sunday morning, why are you awake? More importantly, why am I awake?”Trixie grins unabashedly. “I couldn’t sleep anymore and I wanted to hang out with you.”





	slow on sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this story was inspired by a comment katya left on trixie's instagram, hope you enjoy!

“Katya? Katya. Hey, loser, wake up.”

Katya is immediately aware of three things: morning light streaming through the curtains, the smell of vanilla lotion, and her girlfriend’s warm breath on her ear. Sure enough, Trixie is lying next to her, propped up on one elbow. Katya looks over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and groans.

“Beatrice, it is eight o’clock on Sunday morning, why are you awake? More importantly, why am I awake?”

Trixie grins unabashedly. “I couldn’t sleep anymore and I wanted to hang out with you.” 

She looks so innocent with her pink Barbie sweatshirt and tangle of bed head that Katya finds it hard to stay mad at her. However, the last thing she needs is for Trixie to know that.

“We live together. We have all the time in the world to hang out,” she huffs, doing her best to put up an exasperated front.

“I know,” Trixie replies, eyes sparkling. “But I just can’t get enough of you. And I’m hungry.”

“I think what you mean is ‘Katya, I want pancakes, but I can’t cook for myself.’” Katya sits up, swings her legs over the side of the bed.

Trixie follows Katya downstairs to the kitchen. “Well yeah, but didn’t it sound so much nicer the way I said it?”

She hops up on the counter, socked feet dangling above the ground. Katya dumps all the ingredients into a bowl, hands it to Trixie to mix while she heats up the stove. 

Twenty minutes later they’re back in bed, eating chocolate chip pancakes on paper plates. Trixie sits cross-legged, licking syrup off her fork.

“Have I ever told you that you’re a domestic goddess and I love you more than life itself?” she grins, setting her empty plate on her nightstand.

Katya snorts. “You only like me for my culinary prowess.”

Trixie feigns indignance, crossing her arms. “That’s not true. I also like you for your body.”

“If you love my body so much, how about a massage? I’ve had a charley horse for the past two days.”

“Anything for you, my love.” Taking Katya’s leg into her lap, Trixie begins to massage tight muscles with soft hands. Katya makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper, not bothering to stifle the sound. It only causes Trixie to press harder. 

“Holy shit, baby,” she breathes, feeling like her eyes are about to roll into the back of her head.

Trixie grins, digs her thumb into the tightest part of the knot in Katya’s calf. Eventually she moves on working her hands steadily up her thigh. Katya scoots forward so she can kiss Trixie, cupping her face in her hands and running her tongue along the roof of the younger woman’s mouth. She tastes like chocolate, like syrup, like Trixie. Katya whines against Trixie’s lips when Trixie pushes past her cotton shorts and runs a teasing finger through her folds.

Katya retaliates by burying a hand in Trixie’s thick hair, pulling down firmly to expose her neck. Just as Katya bites into Trixie’s skin, Trixie thrusts two fingers inside Katya.

It’s slow at first as they take time to genuinely enjoy one another, but after ten minutes Katya grows more impatient with every thrust. She pushes back against Trixie’s fingers, trying to quicken the pace. Trixie continues her slow, steady rhythm, but crooks her fingers inside Katya.

“Fuck,” Katya groans. She feels the heat building low in her belly, knows she won’t last much longer. 

Trixie slowly draws her fingers out of Katya, adding a third as she thrusts back in. She circles Katya’s clit with the thumb of her other hand. Katya’s vision begins to darken around the edges and before she has a chance to warn Trixie, she’s cuming. Trixie pumps her gently through her orgasm, pushes the older woman’s bangs off her sweaty forehead with a cool hand.

Katya’s still panting when Trixie pulls her fingers out of her, sucking each into her mouth one at a time.

“Don’t say I don’t bring anything to this relationship,” she smirks as Katya struggles to catch her breath.

Katya lets her head fall against Trixie’s chest. “I love you.”

“Of course you do, I’m an angel.”

Katya laughs, rolls so that she’s on top of Trixie, forearms framing her face. “Sent from heaven to annoy me to death.”

Trixie squeals when Katya’s mouth makes contact with her neck. She kisses the bite marks she left earlier, softly sucking on each one. 

“Off,” she commands, pulling at the hem of Trixie’s oversized sweatshirt.

Trixie lifts her arms obediently. Katya tugs the sweatshirt over Trixie’s head, revealing that she’s completely naked underneath. 

“God damn it, you’re going to kill me one of these days,” Katya gulps.

A smile spreads across Trixie’s face as Katya trails her mouth down her collarbone. She takes a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. Trixie whimpers, burying a hand in Katya’s short curls and pulling her downward. By the time she gets to Trixie’s pubic bone, she finds her quivering and unbelievably wet.  


She presses her mouth against Trixie out like she was born for it, like it’s her job. Her tongue flits in and out of Trixie’s opening, aided by her wetness. Every now and again she licks firmly at Trixie’s clit, making her girlfriend clutch the bedsheets and twist them in her other hand.

Trixie’s babbling, like she always does when she’s nearing her climax. “Yekaterina, please. Please, please, please.”  
Katya smirks against Trixie, quickening her pace until she feels her girlfriend's thighs clenching on either side of her head.

“Cum for me.”

For someone so fiery and strong-willed, Trixie is incredibly compliant in bed. She moans Katya’s name as she comes, relinquishing her grip on her hair. 

“Good girl,” Katya murmurs, crawling back up the bed. Trixie rests her head on Katya’s breasts, her heaving chest pushing softly against Katya’s rib with each breath.

“You’re welcome,” she sighs.

Katya tilts her head to look at Trixie. “Y’know, that’s not generally the response one gives after receiving cunnilingus.”

“No, not for that.” Trixie rolls her big blue eyes, knowing full well that it drives Katya insane. “For waking you up. Look at all this quality time we had together that you would have spent sleeping if it weren’t for me.”

“Quality time,” Katya snorts. “You woke me up to make you pancakes and eat you out.”

“Well yeah, but wasn’t it fun?”

Katya laughs because she can’t believe her good fortune. Not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine herself with a girlfriend who wakes her up early just to spend time with her. She stretches one arm behind her head, wraps the other around Trixie, running a hand along her arm.

“Okay, so you’re the best girlfriend in the world and I’m eternally grateful for you,” she says. “But if you really love me you’ll watch Contact with me later.”

Trixie groans good-naturedly. She throws her arm across Katya’s stomach, scratching gently at her side. Katya runs a hand through Trixie’s hair and before long they’re both drifting.

“Trixie?”

“Hmm?” she hums, already half asleep.

“If you ever wake me up again, I’ll kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr as danakmulder


End file.
